Conventional systems employed for starting of an engine by a motor generator may include, for example, a Bendix drive or some planetary gear drives disposed therebetween. These systems may modulate torque and/or speed during transmission of power between the engine and the motor generator.
A large torque may typically be required to crank the engine and accomplish starting thereof. Once the engine is up and running, the motor generator may be configured to generate power. During this power generation phase, it may be helpful to keep the speed of the motor generator at an optimum level, and some previously known systems may be configured to modulate torque and/or speed depending on the operating modes. These previously known systems may be characterized by a variety of limitations and disadvantages. For example, many starter generator systems may be unable provide adequate electricity production/torque capabilities. In addition, many known systems may include costly and complex components which may be unreliable and susceptible to failure. Furthermore, many known starter generator systems and the components associated therewith may lack compactness and versatility in terms of mountings and connections to other components.
GB430044A discloses a power-transmission mechanism applicable for a turning-gear of an engine. The power transmission mechanism includes two linearly aligned shafts. One of the linearly aligned shafts may be that of a dynamo-electric machine and the other may be coupled to an engine shaft directly or through the camshaft or timing gear. The shafts are automatically coupled either directly or through reduction gearing according as one or other shaft is the driving shaft via a floating clutch ring slidably splined on the engine shaft has oppositely facing radial ratchet teeth on its lateral surfaces, for engagement respectively with corresponding teeth on a disc integral with a pinion mounted directly on the dynamo-electric machine shaft, and on a gear wheel connected to the dynamo-electric machine shaft through gearing. The dynamoelectric machine can be used as a motor to drive the engine through the reduction gearing for starting purposes and is then driven directly at engine speed as a generator wherein when the dynamo-electric machine shaft is the driver, the ring is forced by the inclined faces of the ratchet teeth into engagement with the clutch teeth of the gear, and when the engine starts and the engine shaft drives, the ring is forced into engagement with the teeth on the pinion. The present disclosure is directed to mitigating or eliminating one or more of the drawbacks discussed above.